Nervous, anxious
by HeiMao.3
Summary: - Translation - Okey me, Astrid Hofferson, breaking the viking patterns of insensitive people, miss someone. [...] It's stupid, I know but... I don't know how to take a nap. Bad Summary, I speak Spanish as a first language so I'm sorry if I make a very big and important mistake :S


Hi! Here is a translation of one of my fics. So, English isn't my first language. Sorry for the mistakes you can find.

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Nervous, anxious**

I'm restless, nervous, anxious. I don't know what's wrong with me. I want to run, shout, jump… all at once. If only Hiccup would have been here in the island… he would know what to do. Maybe I could go to fly with Stormfly and find a new place to relax. Or fly with Toothless, but… that prothesis only can be use by his rider and I don't want to be the reason of an accident.

Maybe I could go find Ruffnut and have a typical girls-chatting, but surely she will be with Tuffnut, getting into troubles that at the end I have to help to solve. I miss the time when we were children who fought to be the best who annoy her brother.

Maybe I could go with Fishlegs, but I don't want a personal class about dragon knowledge that, in my opinion, are useless in the battle ground. Maybe I could go with Snotlout and… hear about his lot-of-achievements and bragging, but… no, I'm not in the mood.

The thing is that I want to do something. The option of look for Stormfly and go to fly doesn't seem so bad, but I don't like to go alone. I always go with Hiccup, but he is in a trip with his father and… well, stuff of the son of the chief. I wonder when he will be back.

–_Ship ahoy!_ – the uproar takes over the town. It only means one thing. _Hiccup_

Where is Stormfly? It doesn't matter. Now it's a good momento to run. People is jostling for arrive the port. If businesses have gone well, this winter will not be so hard.

The luck of being skinny is that I can escape through the narrowest turns, for the gaps between people. More than one has already said that I have "cat complex" by the way I move.

There they are, Stoick, Hiccup and some men more that the chief carry with him. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss Hiccup. One entire week in which I haven't seen any of his crazy invents, any of his risky manouvers in Toothless' back, any of his trainings at the arena…

Okey, me. The viking who possibly is the most rough and stubborn in Berk, miss someone. Depressing for the ancient models of viking personality, but the times change and people too. I see that as a progress.

I've just arrive to the port, it hasn't been a long way. As my grandma would say _"You're young, I'm not for these jogs"_ and such reason she had. Returning to before, I have so much energy to waste. Maybe I would have gone to get lost to the forest with my axe. No, if I'd have done that, now I wouldn't be here receiving Hiccup.

He and his father are helping to get out everything that is in the ship. Barrels filled of drink, boxes full of vegetables, and well, some gadgets that seem to have Hiccup's sign somewhere.

Stoick has checked everything. People start to come back home. It's my opportunity.

–Hiccup! – Maybe I have to go near him

He sees me and says goodbye to his father, who greets me. Hiccup comes next to me. In his eyes I can see happiness, but tiredness too. The trip has been so hard.

–Hi Astrid. How are you? What's happened here?

–Not a lot of things…

In a burst of this adrenaline that runs through my veins, I hugged him. He does the same. I love to be between those firm arms. Slowly, I calm myself. Perhaps all this nervousness and anxiety have been accumulated because of the fear if he doesn't return by mi side.

–I missed you – with those words… I'm more calmed

–Me too and you don't know how much

Well, my essence has to be present.

–Ouch! Why you do that?

–This for being so late and this – a little peck, short but sincere – for everything else

–And that was the thing I missed the most during the trip

He holds my hand and come back to the town. I haven't said yet, but… Hiccup is my boyfriend. It's hard to accept for me. _Boyfriend_ is a big word. Obviously we aren't friends, we're something more. And now… I'm sure that my cheeks are blushed. Like all the times I hear the word _boyfriend._

–Shall we go to fly? Toothless missed you – very good Astrid, he's tired because of the long trip and you propose him go to fly, great.

–And I missed him too, but… I need to rest

–I really want to run, go to fly…

–Yeah… you know that I'd like to go wherever you want, but…

–You're tired. I get it. I'll go with you home

We walk together to his home and at the door, his loyal dragon is waiting us.

–Hi Toothless – now I can guess how much they miss each other, Toothless nearly takes him down – Yes, I missed you too and I'd really like to fly with you, but I'm so tired. Tomorrow, right?

I smile before explanations rider-dragon. Those little chats let me see one of the things I really like of him: his innocence.

We get into the house. He said to me that he is going upstairs to change his clothes and I respond him saying that I'm going to prepare a hot drink. Somewhere in this house must have relaxing herbs. Yes, I found it. The water is boiling, so the herbs have to make its work.

This has just done and I only have to take it to him. I go upstairs carefully and well, I thought he'd be sitting down on his bed, but no. He was lied on the bed, with baggy and comfortable pants, if it's allowed to me say that; and he isn't wearing t-shirt.

–Sleeping, uh? – It's better let him sleep

–Sorry

–It doesn't matter. At least you can take a nap – It's stupid but me, Astrid Hofferson, don't know how to take a nap – I…I don't know

A dumb smile, but without evilness, appears in his face. I'm sure that now he thinks I'm pathetic. He stands up and take a blanket. It's better if I leave. Here I haven't got anything to do.

–Where do you go?

–Is better if I go, you have to relax

–No, come here. I going to teach you how to take a nap

–Hiccup… – I know what is a _nap_, I'm not idiot

It seems like he doesn't hear me and instead of go bed, he walks next to me and holds my hand. He takes my shoulder pads. _"You'll be better without this"_ he said. I blush. My mind was creating strange things that may happen.

He walks towards a trunk where he save his clothes and pick one of his shirts.

–Take this – what is he wants me to do? – Step number one: to take a nap you have to wear comfortable clothes

–Are you saying that… – he doesn't let me finish

–I'm saying that your skirt have pieces of metal that can annoy you

Totally right. When I go to sleep I wear a kind of dress. I suppose that Hiccup's shirt will be fine for me.

–Thanks – I said and immediately he turns around. I love when he's so shy and polite.

Well, I'm not wearing the skirt yet but I have the pants. I notify him that I finish and he turns around again. It's unbelievable how much he has changed in only two years. Now he is taller and stronger. His shirt covers a little bit less than my knees. He is looking at me with his cheeks blushed.

–It'll be better if you… if you takes off your boots. Step number two: go to bed without shoes – I take off my boots and let them next to his.

–And now? – take a nap seems interesting

–Take a sit – I obey him and sit down in the bed – Step number three: release tension

He starts to undo my braid with soft moves and I feel better, the pressure disappears. It feels so good.

–Did you know you are so beautiful when your hair is loose? – when he says me things like that I only blush

–Tha… thanks

–Now you're ready. The last thing you have to do is relax. Step four: take a deep breath and relax

He lays down on the bed. I do the same. I felt strange to sleep in a bed that wasn't mine and sleep with another person. There wasn't any contact between us. I felt like I was invading him, but he showed me that I was wrong. He hugged me y push me next to him, enough to feel his breath.

I wanted to stare at his eyes, but they were closed, probably between semi-unconscious and sleep.

–Astrid – he mumbled

–What? – I'm still awake

–I love you

–Me too

I didn't want it but I was falling asleep. My eye lids seem to be heavier and they are closing slowly. I move closer to him, looking for some warm. This anxiety, nervousness, adrenaline that I've accumulates from this morning, start to disappear. Yes, all was because of I was afraid he would not return. Why I was thinking that? I'm idiot because now he's here by my side.

Between his arms I feel sure.

From now I like _take a nap_. We have to repeat it someday.

* * *

Feel free to let me a review :3

Heimao's little hug :3 (okey, that sounds better in Spanish xd)


End file.
